The Secrets In Her Diary
by Finchel-Monchele05
Summary: Rachel has had a crush on Finn since 5th grade. Only her diary knows this. The diary landed in the wrong hands and her secrets were revealed one by one. Will Finn care for he when he finds out all her deepest secrets? Finchel/Puckleberry/Hummelberry Friendship
1. The Crash

THE CRASH – Chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway, my face in my book and I crashed with another student. I looked at the floor and realized the other person dropped their books as well. When I look up to see who I bumped into my heart stopped. It was Finn Hudson. The guy I've had a crush on since 5th grade. I rushed and picked my books up while he helped me. I quickly said "Thank you" and left. I felt so clumsy to bump into him.

The bell rang, time for next period which is Spanish class. I was so nervous getting there because it's the only class that we're together in. Finn, this 6'3 jock came up to me and asked "Why did you run away from me?" I nervously said "I was just in a hurry to get to English." We went into the class where he sat with his clique and I sat with my best friend Kurt. I have told him all my secrets except that I have been in love with Finn. The only person who knew this was my diary which was in my locker.

It was dismissal time and I went to my locker to get some books and my coat. I noticed that one of my books was missing. It was my diary! I went to Kurt and asked him if he had seen it and he said " No , just retrace your steps." So I did. I had gone to my locker and gotten my diary and my binder for English class. Then I bumped into Finn Hudson and he…. OMGGGG Kurt he has my diary! We were in a rush to get to class and we just grabbed random books. " He has it", I said in a panic. Kurt asked me the question I never wanted to answer, " Why are you so worried it's not like you wrote something about him in it?" "Actually I've kind of been in love with him since 5th grade," I confessed to him. He didn't take it well. He started talking about how he had to have known that because he was my best friend and all this stuff that I didn't listen to because I was too focused on the fact that Finn could read my most kept secret and all my other ones.

**FINN'S POV:**

I had just come home from cleaning pools with Puck and had to do homework. Although I was the biggest jock in school I had a 4.0 GPA. As I took my books out I saw something that didn't belong there. It was pink with a gold star along the edge. It said 'Rachel Berry's Personal Diary: Do Not Read'. I was a good guy and didn't mean to read her diary, but temptation is hard to beat. I promised myself only three pages. When I realized I was already on around 17 pages and could not believe what I had just read. I had to confront her tomorrow.

The bell to tell us we had 10 minutes left to get to class rung and I decided to go tell Rachel Berry what I thought of her diary. "What could I have possibly done to you to deserve all the nasty things you wrote about me? I have been nothing, but nice to you because I thought you were different, I thought you had potential to make it out of this stupid town. I guess I was wrong. If you felt this way instead of writing it you should've just said it to my face." I yelled at her and then everybody started to stare. I felt like kicking a chair, but there wasn't one near sight so I just stormed out.

I kept her diary because I hadn't finished it exactly. It was time for Spanish class and Rachel came up to me. "Finn can I please have my diary back?" She asked with shame. "Are you going to write horrible stuff about me?" I asked. "I don't know, are you going to read something that didn't belong to you and specifically said on the cover not to read?" She said looking up at me because she was so small. I just walked away from her and she didn't show up for Spanish. She didn't show up for a couple of days actually. I always felt something for Rachel. I always cared. Obviously she didn't feel the same way, but I went to her house to check up on her. Her dads weren't home so I knew she would answer the door. I was wrong she didn't answer the door, Puck did. I hid her diary as the sight of Puck became more clear. "What are you doing here?" He asked protectively. "I could ask you the same question", I replied. "I asked first", Puck said. "Im just checking up on Rachel." I answered. "She's sick upstairs with Kurt", He explained to me.

"Rachel asked me to get her diary back from you" Puck explained. "Here", I said handing him the pink book, "Tell her I forgive her for everything and that I didn't read any more than page 19." I asked him to tell her I miss copying from her in Spanish class and to hurry up and get better.


	2. The First

CHAPTER 2 – THE FIRST

I knew that Puck was up to no good. He never was. Rachel was too good of a person to see bad in anyone except me with the way I treated her last week. She hasn't talked to me ever since. I've seen Puck and Rachel together a lot lately and I don't like it one bit. Puck is the one that is always bad mouthing Rachel, so why the change in opinion. I finally had the courage to talk to Rachel and said "Hey, um I see you've been spending a lot of time with Puck. What's that about?" She angrily looked at me and said "I have nothing to say to you." Confused I chased her as she walked away and said "I know why you're mad at me, but isn't it time to forgive me already?" She stopped. She turned around and said "You broke much more than my heart, you broke my self-confidence." She walked away. I had no idea what had just now happened. What did I do to her?

Trying to find answers I went to Puck who was hanging out with Rachel. As I approached them Rachel grabbed Puck's neck and pulled him towards her lips. She kissed him! For some reason my heart broke. I do care for Rachel, but why does this hurt so much? I have a girlfriend who I love very much and feeling this way is not right. I took a hint. She doesn't want me in her life and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to forget about Rachel and focus on Quinn.

I was studying and got disrupted because of a message from Quinn. It said "Finn anyone as cruel as you deserves to be alone. Rachel wasn't my closest friend, but she was a friend. I can't believe you would do something like that." I saw that the message ended with a link. I clicked it and it redirected me to a website called 'FreshBerrySecrets' and it seemed to be Rachel's diary entries. At the end of each entry was signed Finn Hudson. Each diary entry posted had a separate paragraph which talked about how everything Rachel said about herself was true and just talking really bad about her. I told Quinn that I had never even heard of this website and that I didn't write any of it. For some reason she chose to believe me. I had one suspect in mind while reading through this website, Puck. Quinn really does love me so I asked her out on a date. She said "Yes I would love too!" I really do love Quinn, she was my first girlfriend and she's special. We were going to go to Breadstix the next day and have a great time.

**RACHEL POV: (SHE GOT HOME AND WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN SCHOOL WITH PUCK.)**

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't shocked to see Puck we hadn't really talked about the kiss this afternoon. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed. I asked him to come closer. He did. I gave him a kiss and he stepped away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just want to take you out on a date before we get too serious." Puck told me. I got out of bed and hugged him while I said "At least you're not like Finn who didn't even worry about me when I didn't show up at school. You were there for me, the whole time and I see how much you care about me." He stayed the night and we talked and talked and talked. We set up a date to go to Breadstix.

The next morning Puck was gone, and Kurt was at my bedside. He was so anxious and said, "So I heard you have a date with Puck, and we have to go shopping because you can't wear anything you own to a first date!" I stood up and said "Fine I'll ask my dads to take us and give us money." We went to the Lima Shopping Center which had all the best stores. Kurt ended up buying me a whole new closet. He bought me a sexy black mini dress, red heels, and a red bag for the date. He bought himself some things too. Kurt stayed at my house to do my makeup until Puck arrived.

"How do I look?" I asked Puck. "You look…. I'm speechless", Puck said to me. "We'll go to Breadstix and then take a walk." He continued as he opened the passenger's door for me. I really do like Puck. He's sweet and really cute, plus he's Jewish like me. When we got there Puck opened the door to Breadstix and the waitress sat us down. We ordered our food and I talked to Puck about my future ambitions and he actually was interested.

I felt as if my nerves were making me sweat so I went to the ladies room to check my makeup. I stood up and walked away. As I was walking towards the restroom I saw a familiar face. I saw Finn. A million questions rushed through my mind. He was here with Quinn. I was so jealous. What was he doing here? I'm still mad at Finn for the horrible things he posted about me, but a part of me will always care for him. I was here with Puck and wanted to leave. I couldn't stand seeing them together laughing and enjoying themselves. I asked Puck if we could do something else because I didn't really feel that hungry anymore. He was really sweet about it and said "Sure, the food here isn't that great anyway."

We left in his car unsure of our destination. Finally we stopped at this really colorful location. I was intrigued. It was mini-golf. I had never been mini-golfing before so Puck had to teach me. The night was over before we knew it. He drove me back home and walked me to the front door. He took my hands and kissed me gently. It was the perfect kiss. He walked down my porch holding my hand until it was out of reach. I went inside smiling and blushing. I was lying in my bed then memories rushed to my mind. Memories of Finn.


End file.
